


He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not...

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock realizes that Jim has changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not...

**Author's Note:**

> Art by moi. That was fun to do.

  
I look upon him and I smile.

How can I not, for he has made my logic non-existent. 

It has not been long that our relationship has changed.   
  
He has made me realize that I no longer need to hide.  
  
We are better together this way, than apart and alone.  
  
What lies ahead are many more adventures, and I shall follow him to infinity.


End file.
